


I Put A Spell On You

by Twitchy witchy girl (bremo33)



Series: Do You Believe In Magic? [2]
Category: Game Grumps, NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, Skyhill
Genre: Anxiety, Demon, Drug Use, F/M, Halloween, Magic, NSFW, Romance, Spooky, Survival, Thriller, Violence, Voodoo, enjoy this pls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:28:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bremo33/pseuds/Twitchy%20witchy%20girl
Summary: It's already been an entire year since the spell was broken? No wonder you and Dan are so in love and thriving, hell, y'all are ready to take the big leaps in your relationship! Nothing can go wrong, right?just remember, magic works in mysterious ways...as does voodoo.





	1. Santeria

Still wondering how the hell you ended up alone in new orleans in the middle of a funeral? Well fine fine, let’s resume this thing so you can get your answers and I can put this story to bed. Mkay? 

~

 

You sat on the lip of the tub, your legs trembling with anxiety. It had to be done by now, right? Your brain was nearly swollen with the weight of your worries. You were damned if this didn’t go well… Danny would easily find the optimism in the situation, his good heart refuses to beat a negative thought. You however, in the kindest way, were a brutal realist. Where Dan could see the silver lining, you saw the shades that emphasize the light. Your phone alarm begins to loudly bleep. You nearly faint from the sudden rattle of fear, your shaking hands rapidly grasping the device in your grasp before slamming your thumb on the button.

You stared at the door, your throat heavy with the forming lump. You waited...and waited… and when you realized Dan was still in bed on the other side of the door, you slyly went back to your situation. It was ready. And with one DEEP inhale, you revealed the result to yourself.

Negative. 

You exhale, your shivering body melting into comfort. No baby. You fluttered your lashes shut as you steadied your breathing to sync with your heart. “Thank god…” you mutter before tossing the test in the trash along with the several others. You and Dan had been HELLA reckless with your sex life, obviously not intentional. But between his tours and long office nights, you two are often given too much alone time… and not always is danny… “strapping”.

Then, as if on cue, a sudden knock on the door startles your entire body. “Hey… you alright?” Dan’s sleepy voice is very groggy. You nod as if he can see, “Y-yeah… Sorry, my stomach is just upset.” You fib. “Want me to make you some tea?” you smile softly at him through the door. Damn, he is beautiful…

You hold your grin as you flush the toilet for effect, swiftly opening the door to reveal your ‘prince charming’ dawning nothing but his boxer briefs. “You sure you’re okay?” He asks a bit more lowly as if anyone else was listening in. You shake your head, “Yeah, babe. I’m good, Avidan.” you smirk as you grasp his chin, giving his face a gentle shake. He huffs with a pout, placing his hand over your wrist. “Let’s go to bed, baby girl.” Your face winces at his pet name earning a snorted laugh from him. “God, you hate that nickname so much, don’t you?” You nod feverishly. “Insanely.” you hiss.

~

You lay wide awake in bed, Rolling on your side, not heading to the merrily sleeping Dan behind you. A warm smile creeps on your face as Dan’s arm slips through yours, wrapping you into his spoon. His face rests into the dip of your shoulder and neck. Dan was home to you, and you had no anxieties or worries when you were home.

You thanked every bit of your soul for guiding you to him. You trusted this man more than you did any single human on this earth. Dan was the basic definition of beauty and goodness. You knew you had the tendency to be negative or too blunt for comfort, but he still loved you and treated you like fine china. You were a priceless gem to him, and he made damn sure you knew it.

Even during the tour, he would break his back to make sure you were catered to. He’d spend any single moment alone with you, recalling how wide and dorky his smile would be the moment you were caught in his line of vision. 

You smile as you shut your eyes to give into slumber.

Everything was fine…

...right?

~

Charline tiredly flipped the switch to her open neon sign, beginning her closing process. She had been beyond stressed with the flood of customers lately, Halloween was sneaking upon her, and everyone loved spooky things in this season. Not her fault that her fortune teller corner shop was spooky enough to bring in traffic. 

“I’m one child away from moving back to Haiti…” she grumbles, sloppily making her way to the private room. She throws herself down into her seat, groping under the crystal ball table for her hidden stash of angel dust. She grins with content as her fingers feel upon the small baggy. She goes about her usual direction: pouring just enough on the table, using her business card to cleanly cut and distribute her lines. She rolls her shoulders, readying to inhale the white powder. 

“Good evening, lovely.” 

Her eyes snap open, the chilling voice awakening her from her drug lust. She swiftly rose to her feet, her hand tightly gripping the table. “Papa…” she hissed at the lurking figure. He grinned with an oily chuckle. “Why so jittery, child?” Her eyes fix to a glare. “How dare you enter my dwelling…” She snarls. He simply sits in her seat, deciding to take a sniff of the blow himself. He scrunched his face as the drug melted into this veins. “This is some good stuff, sweets.” He purred. She remained silent. 

 

“As you may remember, you had quite the wild year.” She scoffs, carefully sitting in the seat across him. “You could say that…” He nods to her, his long nail carelessly cutting into the remaining dust. “I’m on a mission of my own, you see…” His movements are like dye in water, smooth and precise, as he slouches to level to her. “I have swiped many souls in my lifetime… but those two…” “Get the fuck out of my shop.” 

He glares at her, “Why so protective, love?” He raises to his feet with her. “You will keep your venomous claws away from those two souls. They are far too precious for your ungodly self.” He grins, humming in her ear, “Which is why I need them so badly…” 

And with that, he vanishes. 

Charline merely stands there, utter disbelief rattling her bones. She needed to warn you both, she needed to do something to protect you both… She needed to intervene… but how? She painfully looks to her new crystal ball, knowing good and well what she needs to do… just not ready to have to buy ANOTHER damn crystal. 

She sighs, sitting herself down as she begins to rework her magic.

~

And now, you know how that next morning went for you, if not… your recap:

You and dan were making tea, getting breakfast around, Dan really pushing for you to go on a walk. You both teased each other, went about the usual breakfast banter when Dan dared to cross the radius of 10 feet, when suddenly…

“uGH-” You brutally fall to your knees, groaning at the already forming bruise. Dan runs back from around the corner, searching you over in panic. “Fuck, are you alright?” 

You gingerly nod, slowly rising to your feet. “Y-yeah. I guess I tripped?” “What happened?” You blinked trying to replay the moment, “I-I don’t know. I just kinda…”  
You both froze, eyes locking back on each other as an unwelcome yet familiar chill races down your bodies.  
“Oh no…” you both mutter.

Great, up to speed? Let’s resume this.


	2. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but i've been going through some icky stuff so brainstorms are just clouded up rn. I will do my best to update asap and keep your attention!

“On three.” you repeat. Dan nods, his back touching yours as you stand in the living room together. 

“One.” you begin.

“Two..” he chimes in.

“Three!” you both yell, sprinting in opposing directions. 

And the moment you both hit 10 feet, you share a nasty grunt as you fall onto your faces. The pull dragging you back to each other. Dan groans as he cups his wounded nose. You only lay there motionless, now internally screaming at the damn headache. “Fuck… me…” You hiss, your hands pathetically rubbing your temples. Dan gives a weak chuckle, “We don’t have time.” You sigh at his obnoxious laugh. “Ha ha…” you mock, slowly easing yourself to sitting up. 

Dan sits up, his hand still hovering his nose. “Fuck! Dan, how hard did you fall?” Your hands rips his shielding ones the moment you see blood begin to seep through his fingers. You expose his busted nose, earning a painful hiss from him at the sudden chill. “It’s just a bloody nose.” he dismisses. “Dan, it might be broken-” “nah, no, I’m fine hon.” He waves his stained hand as if that honestly will calm you down. You swear under your breath as you walk into the kitchen, grabbing a paper towel. “Will this do for now?” He nods to you as you press the sheet against his nose. “How… how the hell did this happen?” 

Dan’s brows dip. Biting your lip, you try to conjure up any possible answer to this phenomenon. “I mean, it’s been a year…” You note. Dan retreats the towel, examining the spreading red stain on it. “And I doubt either of us have been to a fortune teller or voodoo queen recently.” You give an airy laugh as you remain lost in thought. “And the spell was broken… there was no way it just went to snooze mode.” 

You put more pressure on the sheet as you feel blood begin to soak through. “Dan, your nose is pretty busted…” He sighs as he takes your wrist. “Babe, I’m fine. I’ll stuff it with cotton balls before we go to work.”

Work.

“I can’t, WE can’t… not after that.” He tips his head back. Blood trickling down the back of his throat and tainting his breath with the curse of metal. “We didn’t let it stop us from the tour, we can’t let it interrupt our work…” “Actually, Dan, it did. We took a fuckin’ road trip in the middle of it… remember?” He nods slowly, a suggestive grin splitting his face as he recalled certain events on the trip. 

“Besides, we have that big meeting today. The youtube red series is set to start filming stuff soon. We need our costume director and coordinator on set.” he leads. You can’t help but smile at this. You always loved helping the team with character design and costume creation, but hell… this youtube red series about the NSP universe was practically a gold mine for your creative ideas. You were given full range and ability to customize how everyone would look, fully plugging your creative mind into the project. 

You needed this break, and Dan knew that it was just the right bait to make you want to follow him out the door. “Here, how about we just at least try and go about our morning routines. We can work together on the couch, and if things are still rocky after the meeting…” “We can go home?”

Dan’s heart melted at you calling his place ‘home’. He loved that you were so willing to move in, how ready you were to take initiative in this relationship, how loving and devoted you were to him. You were honest and realistic, and he knew he had never loved anyone like he does you.

“Yeah… I’ll even make tea. Throw on a movie or chrome-cast, cuddle on the couch…” You gently kiss the top of his wounded nose, his cheeks blooming with a soft pink. “Fine, I’m in…” He chews his cheek as he looks into your eyes.

He tucks a wild bit of your hair behind your ear, “Hey, we got this. We managed to figure it out once, we can do it again.” You smile softly at him and his beautifully optimistic reaction. 

He holds up his pink to you. 

“We got this...” He repeats.

You nod locking your pinkies, leaning in kissing your thumbs before exchanging a kiss of your own.


	3. Push It

“Now, episode one. Should it be an origin story, or should we go through with the introduction of the Samurai Abstinence patrol?” Arin asks as he opens up his laptop. 

Everyone sits around the large table as the meeting finally goes on. “I’d love to know Danny’s thoughts, but…” Brian’s eyes wander to the empty seat beside him. Everyone clearly is beginning to wonder if you two will even show up at all. Thankfully, you both disperse these ideas the moment you two stumble inside the meeting room. “Hey! Hey, sorry. Had a slip this morning.” Dan excuses, pointing to his butterfly stitched nose. Arin winces at his face, “Uh, Dan… That looks broken.” You nod at his words as you plop into a seat beside Dan’s. “No use, he won’t listen.” You grumble as Dan takes his seat between you and Brian. 

The room is still on a slight edge of silence. You and Dan’s shuffling of papers and desktops to try and prepare for the meeting, clearly distracting the moment from Arin’s discussion. After you’re settled in, they resume. 

“Okay, so episode one…” He begins. “I think that maybe saving the origin story will make it more special, sometimes making it episode one can drag on a series.” Suzy pitched, slouching forward on the desk. “Yeah, She’s got a point.” Dan adds just now finding his footing in the conversation. “So save the origin?” Arin asks, his gaze scanning the table attendees. Everyone shares a nod as he types.

Your fingers mindlessly tap on your knee as you type in notes with your free hand. A blush startling your cheeks as you feel the warmth of another hand trace over yours. You subtly look down to see Dan’s hand caressing your own. You would’ve swore he was doing it to rile you up, but seeing he was still deep into the discussion and note taking, he was doing this out of habit. A gentle smile tugs on your lips as you watch him in his natural environment.

One of your favorite things to see, is Dan relaxed at home or work, growing deep in thought or in some hyper focused mode. You couldn’t help the butterflies you felt seeing his glasses hang on the bridge of his nose, how he would not notice his humming or drum tapping on the table. You’d really prefer he didn’t bite his lips as often as he did, especially when you’re the one who hears him bitch about ‘how sore and raw his lips are’ at home 24/7. 

“(y/n)?” You blink rapidly, realizing you were gawking at your boyfriend. “Hm?” you ask, finally breaking your stare away to look at Arin. “You have the costume designs in for those filler characters, right?” you nod, slipping your hand from Dan’s to search for the file on your laptop. “I have the designs for both the mermaid, aliens, and princess. I’ll need more material though for the tail. Other than that, I’ll just need some measurements from the cast.” 

“Do you have any costumes done already?” The eager smile begins to split on Arin’s face. You nod, “I have the S.A.P suits done.” “Mind showing us?” You shake your head as you rise to your feet, “Oh no, not a problem!” You feel a powerful urge to sprint, nearly shaken with excitement at this reveal. You have been so hyped up to finally show off how expendable your designs are, and this was the start of that moment!

...until the room went silent at the sound of Dan’s chair’s wheel squeak when you reach the doorway. You stop, your heart beginning to ache as it pound against your ribs. 

“(y/n)?” Suzy asks, her voice clearly dragged with confusion. You can only manage a hum as you slowly keep walking, the sound of Dan’s chair like nails on a chalkboard to you. He gives in after a second too long, racing after you before letting the pull bust his face or ass. “I’ll go help her!” You both flinch at how loud his statement was. 

“...great?” Arin’s brows raise as his face fights a cringe. Dan clears his throat tagging behind you. 

You round the corner, and as soon as you’re safe from the groups’ eyes, you drop to a squat trying to calm down. Dan drops down in front of you, his large hands wrapping around your wrist. “Hey-hey… You’re doing great. Don’t let your nerves eat you up now…” His voice is a low whisper, yet still warm and deep enough to soothe your soul. “Dan, I cannot ruin this chance for me…” He nods, pulling you into his arms as he peppers your head with kisses. “I know, I know. We can do this though, we got this. You’re talented, beautiful, and outright stunning… just remember to keep your head level…” 

You exhale sharply as Dan helps you raise to your feet. “Let’s go get those costumes, mkay?” He smiles kindly as he soothingly stroked his hands up and down your biceps. You sniffle lightly as he leads you back to your design room. 

He happily holds his arms out as you dig around the pile of fabrics for the costumes. You hastily toss the weightless suits in his arms. Scanning the room, you search for the armor plating and chest pieces. Dan catches your wandering eyes and helps search around the room for it, spotting the items on a desk. “Oh, It’s over here.” He tucks the clothes under his arm as he makes his way over. 

The moment he collects the items, you make your way to the door. “Alrighty, let’s get this to the meeti-” Your words are trapped in your throat as you hear a sudden collision to the floor. Your heart indecisive on if it should be pounding or not making any movement. You shiver as you turn, looking in horror at the distance you created between the two of you… now resulting in Dan on the ground with cracked or broken armor pieces. 

Dan sat up quickly, his eyes lining in horror at the damage of his fall. His hazel eyes briskly locking on your now watering ones. His chest tightened as he watched the heat burn up in your cheeks. “F-fuck… fuck, I’m so sorry… god-babe…” He nearly trips over himself to run to you, his arms protectively tightening around your trembling form. “You worked so hard… fuck… I’m so sorry…” His shattered voice coos in your hair as he attempts to comfort you. “It-it’s okay… it wasn’t you…” You softly reply. You feel his head shake against yours, “No, I should’ve held it more careful. I’ll talk to Arin. This is on me, (y/n)...” “Dan, it’s okay… it wasn’t you..” 

He decides to not fight you, accepting your offer to pass the blame. He gently releases you, leveling his vision to you. “Let me at least go tell Arin. We can skip the meeting and work on this today.” “But we have Lilly’s birthday party today… and you wanted to go on that walk…” His heart throbbed as his previous words began to hang heavy on his mind, “y-yeah…” He looks down as he chews his cheek. “We can go walk another night. We’ll be okay if we’re a little late to the party.” he suggests. 

You nod to his offer, he kisses your cheek as he carefully walks around the corner to the meeting, you linger at the pushing limit. You knew that the parts were just plastic, and would be easy to remake, but you still were slightly hurt over the misfortune. You didn’t blame Dan, but you sure as hell weren’t too thrilled about the reminder of why this spell was nothing less of a curse.  
~

“Seriously?” Suzy asks you, dipping another carrot in the veggie mix. You nod as you pop a tomato in your mouth. “It just came back. I have no fucking clue how, I thought that it was gone for good when we got together. I mean, why would we need the spell anyways? Dan and I aren’t ‘ignoring our souls’ anymore.” Suzy’s brows scrunch in thought, “Are you pulling back again?” You snort at her question, almost erupting in a belly laugh. “Oh no, I trust Dan. Hell, I feel so stupid when I think back to how scared I was then… I mean, c’mon. Dan has like, the purest soul. He couldn’t hurt a fly.” Suzy snorts sipping from her cat themed cup, “Literally.” She chimes.

You both watch as Arin bounces his daughter on his knee, laughing while Dan makes a series of silly faces for her amusement. You share a smile with Suzy at the adorable display. “Still negatives?” You nod your head shamefully, “every single one.” You chuckle before letting your fingers select a celery stick from the platter. “That’s good. I mean that was one of the things the curse kept around, right?” You fight a blush as you bite your lip, the memory slipping your mind how you suspected your random bursts of near painful desires for the other being from the spell. Yeah, you and Dan may have just been going through a honeymoon phase of your relationship… but you two somehow managed to find yourselves pinned up into a secluded room a lot more than a set of newly weds.

You decided to shrug this off as a possible side effect on your souls from the taste of having the other, or just powerful libido. Either way, you were both far too gone out of your minds in those moments and safety is the last thing on your mind. Which means you have wracked up quite the amount of receipts from the local corner store on pregnancy tests.

“What if that one bar doubles?” You raise a brow at Suzy’s words, only to feel your stomach roll when the light clicks on. “Oh… I mean…” You look back to Dan, smiling widely as he continues to make Lilly fall apart with laughter. “It would definitely be an accident this soon, but he taught me that sometimes there really are happy accidents.” Your heart warming at the flood of butterflies simply from thinking about how immensely you love that human. 

Dan peers up from the baby to see your gawking. You hold your grin as he makes his way to you, leaving Arin to entertain his daughter alone (which he gladly did). Dan leaned on the table as he placed a swift peck on your lips. “Gonna leave any veggies for everyone?” He teases as he swipes the celery stick from your dainty grasp. You scoff as you pluck another one out. “Not if you keep eating mine.” You retort as you both chew on your crunchy veggie.

Arin tucked his head in the room, now bouncing a fussy Lilly on his hip. “Hey, mommy, someone wants a nap.” Suzy rolls her eyes as she waves to you guys. “Why are you fussy, missy? It’s your birthday!” Lilly dismisses her mother as she further cries. Suzy takes her and walks off to the baby’s room. Arin replaces Suzy’s spot, rolling his neck. “Thanks for staying after to help clean up.” Dan shrugged, “It’s no biggie.” Arin smiles as he watches Suzy close the door, “You guys can go ahead and take off if you want.” “You sure?” You ask already sliding your jacket on. He nods as he drinks from his wife’s cup. “Go on ahead, you crazy kids.” 

You and Dan give him a goodbye, asking him to pass one on to his busy wife before you both leave. The moment you are both comfortable in Dan’s car, You share a sigh, adjusting into the seats. “My back fuckin hURTS.” you whine. Dan laughs as he flips the key. “I can rub your back when we get home.” You moan at the thought, your eyes screwing shut. “I’d do a thing or two for that, but I gotta do some deep web search tonight. See if I can find something behind all this.” He winced at your words as he took off on the highway home. “You sure you wanna dig into that mess?” You scoff at him, “You want to keep this spell? And i’m not gonna ask Suzy to do it for us again, God knows she’s already got her hands full.” He anxiously bites his thumb nail as he ponders this. 

“Still, you remember what Charline said… that shit can be intense.” “I’ll be careful, babe.” “How do you know what careful is, though? Neither of us practice voodoo, we don’t know the ins and outs of it. How will you know the line before you cross it?” you silently shrug at him, not really finding the urge to argue on that fact. You begin to toggle the radio stations, attempting to find a sound to shift the mood back. “I can look that stuff up ahead.” “Again, how do you know what’s true and isn’t?” “Well we don’t exactly have Charline at our disposal anymore-”

“Call me, Madam Charline, for your own personal psychic reading!”

“Suzy wouldn’t mind one call-” “DAN!” You throw a hand up to silence him as you rapidly flip the radio back to the station you heard her on. “Shshshsh.” You hush as you blast the volume. “Call 555-3622 to know your future, love, or maybe even learn a spell or two.” You squint at the screen, pulling your phone out and punching in the numbers. “She made sure we heard that.” You huff, calling the given number. 

“Hello.” “Charline, you got a few answers to giv-” “Madam Charline’s line is currently full, please call again!” You retreated your phone back as the call disconnected. “She didn’t pick up?” Dan asks, turning the radio back down. You glare as you look out the window. 

“Trust me, She will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back into a better head space for now. I'm hoping It sticks for a while and long enough for me to finish this. I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting and hope you still enjoy the story!


	4. My Girl

(Last year, a week after the tour ended)

 

You whip your hand back as you swear under your breath, sucking on your needle pricked finger. “Damn..” You hiss. Your eyes wander to the doorway of your design room as Dan stands there, slouched against the door. You give a weak smile to him, going directly back to your sewing machine. “Whaddya need, Avidan.” You hum. He shrugs, his hands still hidden away in his jacket pockets. “Just wanted to say hello, can’t stop in to see my lady?” You roll your eyes as you perch your chin on your hands, gazing at his now confident stature. 

 

“Huh, that’s funny. I thought you’re supposed to take ‘your lady’ on dates. Not just butter her up.” You taunt, a playful smirk smeared across your lips. He sucks in his lips as he diverts eye contact, “Ya know, I would LOVE to, we’ve just been busy after the tour…” “Mhmn… keep making excuses, Danny boy.” You reply, once again sewing his stupid banana hammock. Your cheeks burn as you feel his stubble scrape your cheek, the heat of his equally bashful cheeks warming your entire core. 

 

You inhale sharply hearing his hum vibrate your flesh as his soft lips trail down your jaw to your neck. “Dannn” You moan with laced irritation. You bite your lips as you feel his part into a devious smile against your neck. “Please let me enjoy you.” He moans lowly. Your face is nearly beet red, your knees nearly going numb and static as his hands lace their way around your waist. Your fingers string their way into his curly hair as he kisses along the curve of your shoulder, his hand slyly slipping under your shirt to cup along the wire of your bra. Your ears pop as soon as his gentle cupping shifts to a grip on your breast.    
  


“Dan-” You mutter, now realizing just how wide open the door is. He gives a final heated kiss on your skin before peeling himself away from you. A prideful grin still propped on his face. “Meet me on the roof after work.” You squint at him suspiciously, “My insurance is shit, if you’re thinking about making an extra buck…” He laughs radically, gripping his gut. “Oh shit, hell no. Just trust me.” He places one final kiss to your lips before making his exit, patting a quick drum beat on the door from on his way out. 

 

You couldn’t help but burn with excitement at the thought of what was to come after work. As soon as the clock struck the end of the day, you were almost sprinting as you made your way upstairs. You had no clue what Dan was planning, but hell, just knowing Dan was going to be there made it that much better. 

 

You did your best to bite back a smile as you swung open the roof door, revealing Dan standing alone. His dorky grin still as eager as a few hours ago. “Are you sure this isn’t a trap?” You ask approaching him. He puts his hands up defensively, “I’m not going to throw you off the roof, I can swear it.” he giggles. You watch as he holds a hand up, signaling you to wait. You obey as you watch him loudly drag a crate over to you, patting it eagerly. 

 

You sit down on it cautiously as you watch him race around. “Okay, okay- one sec.” He runs behind the wall, you only sit and anxiously tap your toes as you wait. “Here we go.” You watch as Dan rounds the corner, a guitar now strapped to him as he carries a boombox with him. “You realize its 2018, right?” He mocks your laugh as he tunes his guitar. “I’m a dinosaur though, remember?” He retorts. 

 

He sighs as he rolls his shoulders and neck, trying to relax, forgetting how nervous he gets singing for you. “Alrighty, alright.” he mutters to himself as his foot taps the boombox, a familiar drumline beginning to roll in. His spidery fingers begin to dance along the strings of the guitar. Dan has played for you before, but you already knew the vibe he gave was far different. You crossed your legs as he began to ease into the song. 

 

“ _ I’ve got sunshine… On a cloudy day _ .” 

 

You smile shamelessly as he sings on. You can’t help swing your foot along to the beat, your heart vibrating as the butterflies relentlessly exploded out of your chest. Dan had grown a guilty habit of trying to sing any cheesy song he could think of to you on the spot, while you were both annoyed and enthralled, you secretly knew you’d melt if he just sang a menu off to you. Dan’s voice was honey and it soothed all of the worries of your soul. 

 

He continued to sing on My Girl, even kneeling down close to you while he got into the song. 

 

“ _ I guess you’d say, what can make me feel this way _ ?” You giggled as he finished off the song, his eyes burning into yours. As the boombox background noise ended, so did his guitar, but his lips still remained frozen in a giddy smile. He dropped to a knee as he carefully removed his guitar. “Does this count as a somewhat first date?” He asks, subtly rubbing his hands up and down your calves. You sigh as you give in to his plea, “Fine, i’ll call it a date.” He throws his head back as he erupts with a “YES” in victory. He places an eager kiss to your lips, your hands finding their way to his jaw as you deepen the kiss. 

 

“Just no more cheesy love songs.” You playfully beg. He scoffs, “But those are the BEST love songs.” You groan as you resume your kiss. 

 

~

 

You sat in bed beside Dan, his thumb thoughtlessly caressing your knee as he read a thick book. You were too involved in your research on your laptop to focus on how dreamy his sleepy aesthetic was. “Find anything?” he asks. His glasses sloping down the bridge of his nose as he peers over to your work. “Hm mn.” you hum, scrolling further into the page. “I just keep seeing stuff on how to cast the spells. Nothing on undoing them, same as last time.” You weakly snarl your lip as you roughy massage your own shoulder. “She still isn’t picking up that damn line…” you sigh.

 

Dan shuts his book, setting it to the side, as he sits up from his laid position. He swats your hand away and replaces it with his own as he works on the knotts building in your shoulders. You sharply inhale as you feel the muscle’s build up pop under his pressure. “I knew those weird fuckin thumbs were good for something.” You giggle. He scoffs playfully, “Rude.” He laughs. One of his hands drapes your hair across your shoulder, chills spilling down your body surging a shiver. 

 

He gently places a warm kiss on the nape of your neck, the stubble on his chin giving a slight graze. You arch your back slightly as you feel yet another wave of goosebumps. “Daaan,” You warn. He grins, now kissing down your spine as a solo finger hooks around the fabric of your tank top, tugging at it to give him more access. You bite your lip as your fingers begin to hesitate on the keyboard. “Dan… I gotta stay focused.” He hums into your back, the vibration of his velvet lips clouds your brain as your lips nearly tremble. “I know, I’m proud of you for working so hard..” “But?” You add.

 

He brings his face back up to your shoulder, resting it in the small divot. “But you smell like vanilla and taste like honey.” You roll your eyes, “Dan-” He cuts you off with a soft kiss, his lips melting to yours. You try to lean back, a petty attempt to end the kiss, but only give him more access to slide aside your laptop. You now rip away your lips as you bookmark your progress before promptly shutting it and setting it on your night-stand. Dan takes this as an invitation and the moment you are once again facing him, he snakes his hand to your waist and pulls you closer to him. 

 

You move with him, sliding yourself into a straddle on him as he remains sitting up, kissing along your collarbone. He peppers you with soft kisses up to your ear, gently giving it a nip. You smirk as a giggle bubbles in your throat. “ _I got sunshine.._ ” he sings into your ear. Your heart almost aches at how powerful the butterflies in your gut are. You kiss him deeply as he finally manages to lean you into the mattress, finding himself poised on top of you. 

 

His hands carefully wandered over your form as his lips remained in a devious grin. One hand managed to slip under your shirt, the other carelessly tossing his glasses off to the side. You felt your very soul melt seeing him hovering over you, his wild curls a mess, his eyes almost glazed with a burning want for you. He went back to marking your shoulder with heated kisses, his fingertips glazing over any bit of flesh it touched under your tank top. 

 

You both held your breath as you heard your phone buzz. He pulled away to look over to the night stand, “It’s her.” That was enough to make you roll from under him and answer your phone, “Hello?” You ask shakily. 

 

“Child, You’re both in grave danger.” 


	5. Call me

You felt Dan’s hand tighten in your grip. You sighed as you read his aura, he was clearly being protective. He practically was leading you across the parking lot and into the building. Hell, you thought the 10 foot radius was bad, imagine never being able to even leave his sight. You silently cursed the priestess for planting this paranoia in his head.

 

_ // _

_ “What do you mean? What the hell is happening?” You ask switching the call to speaker. “You said the spell would break when we found the magic, we did. So why is it back?” Dan asked as he sat beside you, his eyes scanning around the room. “I had to reactivate it.” She admit. _

 

_ You scoff at her, “Why the fuck would you?” Dan carefully placed a hand on your shoulder, attempting to keep you level headed. “You don’t understand… it’s papa.” both of your expressions fall at the mere mention of the man. “What about him?” Dan asks, now taking the phone from your hand.  _

 

_ “He got a taste of your souls… and apparently likes what he tasted. He wants more.” Dan’s grip on your shoulder tightens. “What does that mean?” He further questions. “He wants your souls, babies…” She replies, her voice hardly audible in horror. You felt your heart shiver, you could’ve sworn you had stopped breathing. By the paleness of Dan’s face, you almost thought he did too. “So the spell?...” You began.  _

 

_ “Was the only way I could think to keep your souls protected. Keeping you both within reach is the safest way to avoid Papa, he is a sly man. He’d do any trick and say any sweet words to get what he wants, I figured your souls would be stronger and more on guard if they were bounded again.”  _

 

_ “But you see, this doesn’t help us out, we have A LOT of stuff happening right now and we can’t do work or life if we aren’t able to cross a 10 foot threshold-” “Thank you, Charline.” Dan interrupts. You dip your brows at him, mouthing a ‘what’ to him. “I’ll find you if you need anything else.” She finalizes before hanging up. Dan tossed the phone to the side. “Danny, what was that?” You ask slightly defensive.  _

 

_ “Let’s go to bed.” He kisses your forehead briskly before tucking himself under the covers. “Dan-” “(y/n), Please just sleep.” “You acted like this spell isn’t going to throw a huge wrench in our work, you have to film scenes that I am NOT in Da-” “(y/n), I’d rather have you tied to my hip and throwing the entire series off, than risk losing you.” He was now sitting up, more alert and defensive. “I’m not losing you…” He lowers his voice, your knees buckle hearing the weak crack in his words. You embrace him, planting dainty kisses to his wild curls.  _

 

_ “Alright…” You mutter into his hair. His hands softly tracing up and down your back. _

_ // _

 

“(Y/N)!” You jump back as Dan yanks you back into his chest, a biker speeding off down the sidewalk and riding through where you once stood. “Dan!” You snap, a hand on your chest as you try to pace your breathing back to a natural rhythm. You swat at his arm as you groan, “Don’t scare me like that!” “You were literally almost flattened by a yellow huffy bike.” You roll your eyes as you resume your walk into the grump space. 

 

Hell, Dan wouldn’t even let you walk up the stairs with a short gap between you both. He was basically kissing your back with how close he was. When you tried to open the door to the space, you retreated your hand seeing Dan’s larger ones beat you to the handle after your key unlocked it. “Dan.” You huff. He holds the door open for you, you only stand there refusing to enter. “Babe, I get why you’d be so protective… but if you keep suffocating me, I’m going to lose my mind.” He gives a fake smile as he once again gestures you to walk, “Better than you losing your soul, dear.” 

 

You rub your head as you hurry inside, almost running to your sewing space. Finally, a place you can be alone. Your ears ring at the sound of Dan’s sneakers squeak across the floor. 

  
fUCKKK the distance.

  
Dan promptly follows you into your studio, plopping down on one of the butterfly chairs. “So, You want me to work in here or you wanna work out there with me?” You groan as you drop into your swivel chair. “I have to sew costumes today, Arin just dropped off the material for the mermaid tail.”  He chews on his cheek, “Well, I can work in here with you. I’ll just grab my laptop.” You nod and scoot your chair to the door so he could go to his desk. “You leavin?” Dan looks up at Ross, “Oh, no. (y/n) just needed some help with her designs.” 

 

Ross leaned in to see you waiting in your chair, “Ah….” He leans in closer to Dan to whisper, “Did you do it?” He asks out of your hearing range. Dan’s mouth goes sour as he inhales, “No… something came up.” Ross dropped a brow and shook his head, “Don’t put this off, Dan. You’ll regret it.” Dan waved him off as he made his way back to your studio. “What was that about?” You ask as he enters. 

 

“Nothing, just asking about an animation.” He shrugs, opening his mac as he sits down. 

 

You both go about your usual work, Dan didn’t mind you playing your spotify out loud… he did mind however that you never seemed to get premium so he’d never fail to remind you to change that every time an ad came on. 

 

After about an hour or two, Arin interrupts your work pace by knocking on the door. You stop your hot gluing on the shell bra to look at him. “Hey, sorry to interrupt.” Dan stretches his legs as he diverts his attention. “Dan, you got mail.” a small smile cracks on his face, “Really?” he asks setting his laptop aside. Arin nods. Your heart never fails to sing whenever Dan gets excited about his fans sending trinkets or small tokens of appreciation, He really did love his fans and you adored that about him. 

 

He honest to god had the purest soul.

 

Arin tosses a small brown paper wrapped box on his lap. “This it?” He asks eager to rip into the gift. Arin only manages a partial nod before Dan shreds the paper apart. His busy fingers coming to a hold as they hover over the now revealed wooden box. “Its locked?” he examines the small object before looking back to Arin. “I didn’t see a key with it.” he sighed. Dan clicked his tongue as he further examined it. “Huh…” “You can crack the lock, it looks like a flimsy diary bolt from Claire’s.” Dan shook his head, “I’m gonna think of some other things first before resulting to that. I don’t wanna damage something a lovely put time into.” 

 

You shrug as you resume gluing small shells to the bra. “I have a container of bobby pins off to your left you can try.” He slouches over and digs his fingers around the container for the perfect pins. “Thanks, Arin!” Arin throws up a hand before leaving him to solve his lock. “Do you know how to pick locks?” Dan gave a hum as he shook his head. “Never had to learn, can’t be that hard though.” “It could be, just try to not break my pins, babe.” Dan agreed to your terms and spent just about all of his free time trying to pry the lock. 

 

“Sweetheart.” 

 

Dan looks up at you from his work, finally setting the box aside. 

 

“I need to pee… like bad.” Dan snorts as he sets his work aside. “Alright, alright. Lets go.” He picked up the box to work on while waiting for you, and followed you out to the bathroom. “You usually have the bladder of a camel.” You scoff at him, “Don’t shame me for my bladder.” You tease before entering the bathroom. He rested his back against the wall as he looked back at the box. 

 

Something about it, he couldn’t put his finger on it, but something felt… off. He didn’t know if it was the vibe or the box, but something radiated a slightly eerie energy that stunned his bones. He tucked his wild hair behind his ears as he tried to pry the box open, no longer minding the lock. “Why do you have no key?” He nearly screamed as he jumped, dropping the box when he hears something resembling a hiss come from the box.

 

Did someone send him a fucking snake?

 

He scrunched his face in disgust, not really feeling a strong urge to wanna touch the box again. You walked out of the bathroom, the echoed sound of the drier dying off as the door closed behind you. “What’s wrong?” you ask, easily noticing how shaken Dan looked. “The box.” He finally bends over and picks it up, examining it far more carefully this time. “I thought it- like it hissed at me? I don’t know.” You furrow your brows as you take the item from his grasp, looking it over yourself. “I doubt it’s a snake, UPS wouldn’t have shipped it if it.” 

 

“Well it’s definitely a something.” he dryly chuckled. You gave a flat expression at his muted fear. “Dan, you got some crazy fans… but I doubt anyone would send a live animal.” He throws his hands up defensively. “Not saying that, but still…” “C’mon, we got work to do. We can check it out at home.” 

 

~

 

“Cya, Brian.” Dan waved from the couch. Brian nodded at him, “You going to TGI Fridays with us?” He asks, lingering in the doorway. Dan gave a glance to you painfully pinning another pin into the latex tail. “Whenever this one finishes up.” Brian gives a knowing grin as he bobs his head. “Ah…” Brian checks over to make sure you still have your headphones in before giving a deep look to Dan, “Don’t put it off again.” He reminds. Dan tips his head back, “Does everyone in the office know?” Brian laughs lowly, “You know Suzy gets loose lips when she’s excited.” Dan rolls his eyes, unable to help his guilty grin. “Alrighty… I’ll see you guys in a bit.” Brian gives a final wave before leaving him alone with you in the space.

 

Dan rolls his head against the sofa to look at you. He smiles warmly as he watches you close by. You were mouthing along to whatever song was playing, trying to incorporate the song’s beat to the rhythm of your hard work. He bit his lip to restrict a chuckle hearing you swear to yourself whenever the pin would stab your dainty fingertips. 

 

“Babe.” he called out. You didn’t respond.

 

“Candy.” 

 

Your eyes look up dangerously to him. “You are aware i’m surrounded by needles and scissors, right?” You warn. He laughs as he slouches forward. “Ready to call it a night?” You gaze over to the clock as you suck in your cheeks in thought. “Yeah… ever figure out that lock?” You ask beginning to clean your station up. “Nah,” he looks over the box before tucking it into his messenger bag. You come to him, flipping the room’s light off on the way. “Maybe a little roach slipped in during transport?” Dan winced at the thought, “I’m gonna pray that isn’t it.” He slipped on his jacket, his eyes squinting at you as you walked past. Him. 

 

“No jacket?” You look at him, “Dan, It’s LA. when is it jacket weather.” “It is 65 degrees outside.” “Dan..” he beats you to the argument by slipping his jacket on to you, gently grabbing your arm to lead you out. “Can we stop at the house first? I wanna grab my phone charger.” he beats you to the bottom of the stairs and opens the door for you, “Yeah, I don’t see why not.” he answers.

 

Dan held a tight grip on your hand as the two of you made your way to the car. He tried to fill the silence with small jokes about work and stuff that Ross and Matt said, but you could easily see past the thin layer hiding his spiked anxiety. 

 

“Dan.” his rambling ends at how bluntly you call for his attention. His simper fading more deadpan. He eyes you up and down trying to read you. You realize your reaction may have only pushed his edge a bit further, so you give a gentle smile to calm him down. You raise up your pinky for him as you reach the passenger door to his car. “I’ll be okay, You’ll be okay.” He doesn’t react. “We will be okay.” 

 

His flat-lined face soon bends to a warmer one, “Honestly, it’s simply gorgeous how you’re the one now helping me with my anxiety.” You snort as you twist your wrist to shift his focus to your erect pinky, “Therapy and Xanax goes a long way, dear.” He gives a subtle head shake before locking fingers with you. 

 

~

 

“Oh, look at that, they finally made it.” Brian teases from his seat at the table. Ross, Matt, and Ryan all clap and whistle as you both make your way to the busy table. “Took your time, dude.” Arin comments as Dan drops into his seat. “Yeah, we were just talking about installing black lights into the office.” Ross jokes dipping his mozzarella stick. Suzy stuck out her tongue with a playful gag, “gross, Ross.” “Just don’t put it near me and Ryan’s work space… please and thanks.” Matt adds, now causing everyone at the table to make gagging sounds.

 

“How’s the costumes turning out?” Arin asks you. You beam at him, “Really well, I just finished up the bra. I gotta do some final touches on the tail, and then it’s just clean up work on the alien’s suits.” Dan smiles at you ramble on, his eyes beginning to burn. He blinks rapidly as he looks down at his messenger bag. It suddenly giving off almost… a vibration of sorts. What the hell?

 

He gave a second check to the table’s attention before deciding to take this as a moment to slip away. “Hey, I’m gonna run to the bathroom.” You stopped talking as you watched him stand up. “Y-yeah… I should go too, we were in a hurry to get here.” you fib. Suzy gives a knowing look as her and Arin wave you both off. 

 

You follow Dan to the bathroom, unable to help the ugly feeling of worry spilling off of him. “Hey…” you whisper, locking your arm to his once you were far from the table. “Everything okay?” You watch him hesitate, this basically tells you he’s about to feed you some bullshit to throw off your nerves… which will only make you more nervous so what the fuck, Dan.

 

“I’m good, really. Just got a weird vibe.” He shrugs off. You pause, not really satisfied with his answer, but realize it would be easier to just bring back up at home. “Alright…” You mumble. “Now, I actually gotta pee so…” He gives a sheepish smile. “Oh-oh yeah, I’ll wait outside.” He nods at you as he walks into the bathroom. 

 

The second he closes the door behind him, he begins to fumble around in his bag for the box. He basically rips it out, his hands vibrating from just holding it. What the hell was going on? Who was this even from?

 

He scanned the box, only able to find a small carving of a snake- wait.

 

The gears began to turn in his head as he slipped his skinny fingers into the crevice, mercilessly pulling it apart to pop the lock. Once the flimsy lock busted, He eagerly examined it’s contents. 

 

His skin crawled as his fingertips danced over the strange markings embroidered into the fabric paneling. He almost missed what the box was even containing…

 

Almost.

 

And fuck, he wish he did…

 

He looked down at what laid in the box, his heart stopping his heavy pounding. The lump in his throat growing almost double in size.

 

Many thoughts swelled in his head.. But one thing he knew for damn sure,

 

You were not safe.


	6. Wind of change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I! have little sleep! my PTSD is wild! AH ! enjoy this messy chapter.

Your eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the darkness of the room as you try to map it out. The sound of Dan’s snoring vibrated against your back. Gently sitting up, you peer at him. His neck was partially craned back as his mouth hung open. You used the edge of the blanket to wipe away the streak of drool on his chin. “Dan…” you whispered. After receiving no response, you groan as you get up from bed.

You hissed as your feet touched on the cold hardwood floor. You carefully navigated through the dark to find the dresser, clumsily digging around for socks.

Ugh, this is Dan’s sock drawer… whatever, he’s got fuzzy socks too. You shrug off the thought and card your finger through the pound of socks. Once you felt the kiss of a soft fabric on your fingertip, you gracelessly yanked the pair from the pile, jumping at the blunt sound of a ‘thud’. You pat your foot around the area, wincing when you feel a small… box? You bend over and pick it up, examining it at best as you could. What the hell was i-

It’s a jewelry case.

Your breathing thins as you whip your head to Dan, still deeply possessed by sleep. You couldn’t cross ten feet… but you needed light. You slyly tiptoe to the bathroom, slipping through the skinny crack you left in the door to prevent a sudden burst of light. Once you locked the door, you flipped open the casing. The black velvet box had no jeweler name on it, which made sense when you opened it to reveal a familiar ring. Oh, this is his grandma’s ring. You were quick to dismiss the fact until the switch flipped in your head.

He was hiding this ring.

Your hands went clammy as they trembled. You once more looked at the ring… it’s a ring. Wait no, bitch this is a fUCKING WEDDING RING. 

Your hand flew to your mouth, a stifled breath slipping as you attempted to restrain any sound. 

Dan was going to propose. He was going to PROPOSE. You slid down the wall as your eyes remained glued to the silver band, a single opal adorning it. He wanted to marry you… hell, he was going to marry you. Holy hell… holY HEL-

You jumped to your feet when you hear Dan’s snoring fade out. 

SHIT.

You peeked out the door, his back was facing you. He was still asleep. You took this opportunity to slip the box back into the dresser before slipping yourself back into bed. While you eased back into your heavy slumber, Dan was wide awake… painfully wide awake. His eyes were latched onto the small object he carefully held lowly in his hand. When he heard you shuffle in your sleep, he decided to finally slip the voodoo doll made in your image back into the box in his night stand.

Basically, 

You both had some secrets that night. 

~

“(y/n)?” You look at the barista from your table with Dan. “I’ll be one sec.” He gives a brisk smile as he gets back to answering emails. You make your way to the barista and accept your order of rose tea. “Thank you.” You turn to make your way back, only to jump back when someone collides into you, your cup of hot tea popping from the pressure and spilling over you. “FUCK.” You hiss. 

You look at your stained shirt as you grit your teeth, tears threatening to spill at the scorching pain. You thoughtlessly take the napkins the stranger hands you, “Shit, thanks…” You grumble. You look up to see who it was, only to see them already leaving the coffee shop. 

What a prick, oh my god.

You huff as you furiously rub at the damp spots on your shirt. You looked to see Dan completely out of focus with his bulky headphones blocking any sound. Probably for the best, if the guy was rude enough to just walk away without apologizing, Dan would’ve been even more overprotective than recently… which you honestly weren’t even sure was possible. You bend down to try and wipe up the puddle and pause seeing a small card on the floor. 

You carefully pluck it off the ground, examining it. It only contained a poorly written word. Hell, it was so sloppy, you didn’t even recognize it. It gave off an odd vibe, something you felt before… but not able to quite remember how. “Oh, shit- are you okay?” You turn to see Dan approaching you, his headphones now wrapped around his neck. “Oh-” You swiftly tuck the small card in your jacket pocket. “Y-yeah, sorry. Someone spilled my tea on me.” You wipe up the small puddle on the floor before raising to your feet. “I’m fine though.” you slightly fib. “You sure? You’re soaked.” “Thanks for noticing.” You snort. 

“Your neck is red… how hot was that tea?” His voice is heavy with concern as his fingers hover over your raw skin. “Kinda hot.” You reply exasperated. He takes the soaked napkins from you and tries to toss them to the trash from where he stands. “Kobe-” The wad misses “Nevermind.” 

You giggle as you move to pick up his failed shot. “You have that hoodie in the car still, right?” You ask as you toss the wad away. He nods as he picks up his tea from the table. “Yeah, want me to get you another cup while you change?” He asks while collecting his macbook. “I got some tea bags at the space, we can just go around the corner and make some for free.” You take the hem of your shirt and wave the fabric back and forth as you try to fan off your minimal burns and dry your damp shirt. 

“No one will mind since it’s closed, right?” Dan shrugs at you, “Arin won’t care.” 

He leads you back to the car, tossing you his stray hoodie the moment you are both seated. “Just roll the seat back so no one sees you.” you scrunch your face at him as you carelessly remove your shirt with your seat perfectly upright. “BABE.” He yelps. “Dan, hush. No one can see me or is even looking.” You dismiss as you pop your head through the hoodie. He has a deep blush on his face as you slip your arms in the sleeves.

“Dan, c;mon.” He stretches his arms as he grips the steering wheel, driving into traffic. “What! What? I can be defensive of not wanting my girlfriend to flash Las Angeles.” He argues. “I’m not whippin a titty out, I’m swapping shirts. Dan, you’ve literally seen me naked before, why are you so flustered.” He scoffs as he raises his shoulders. “I’m just sayin-” You laugh at his bashfulness, turning the radio up for the short drive to the grump space.

Dan eyes your phone as it buzzes. “You got a call, babe.” You look at your phone, seeing the ID identify as your mother. You ignore the call as you tuck your legs onto the seat. “Really?” Dan asks, his voice a bit more flat. “What?” You reply equally deadpan. “Why won’t you pick up her calls?” You shrug, not entirely feeling like diving into deep shit at the moment. “Maybe talking to her during this whole mess will help lighten your spirit.” 

He elbows your arm, “ease your soul.” 

You roll your eyes and refocus back out the window. The atmosphere is painfully quiet as you pull into the parking lot. Your hand drapes down to open the door, only to hear a click as the handle snaps back. “Is the door locked?” You ask before turning to see Dan’s finger pressed against the ‘master control’ button. “Dan-” “Try and talk to your mom soon. I know you’re still upset with her about… that whole thing. But, let her try and make up for her mistake. You didn’t cut off your dad…” You stay mute, really not wanting to have this talk. 

“Unlock the door.” you lowkey demand. He sighs, giving in to your request. You pull out you key fob as you both approach the door. As you make your way up the stairs, you start to scratch at your neck. “You okay?” Dan asks walking up beside you. You give a weak nod as you pull your hand away. “Yeah, I think the tea is just irritating my skin.” Dan unlocks the Grump Space door as you reach the final step to climb. “Weird, are you allergic to something in it?” He asks, holding open the door for you. 

You shake your head, “Suzy has lotion, right?” “Cabinet in the bathroom.” Dan follows you to the bathroom as you search for the lotion. “You sure it’s in here?” You ask. He nods, “Should be.” You make room for him to search below the sink as you look in the mirror at the red mark on your neck. Damn… it looks like, like a nasty sunburn. “Ugh, what the hell?” You lean in to the mirror, deepening your staring. “You okay?” He asks from below the sink. You nod, once again scratching at your flesh.

Oh god this is fucking gross.

You wince as your skin begins to sound more scratchy, burning more raw.

fuCKING GAG.

You audibly gag as you watch flakes of flesh flee your neck. The burns slowly twist into boils and ugly blisters. 

G A G.

“F-fuck!” You gag. The burn is almost unbearable as you watch your skin morph into almost sizzling popping skin. “DAN.” You scream. He jumps, smashing his head into the top of the cabinet. “FUCK-” he pulls his head out as he carefully cups it, looking up at you. “What?” He asks, his words more harsh than he desired. “Look!” You snap. “What- look at what?” He asks puzzled. “My fucking neck! Look!” You look back to the mirror, only to freeze at the sight of… nothing?

Nothing.

Fucking nothing…

You look normal as before, only the light kiss of pink from the tea standing out.

“Th-the boils.” “The what?” Dan stands up looking at your reflection. “My neck-” “Still irritated?” You look at him, still in disbelief. “N-no, No. Dan, It had like, blisters and boils and-” Your words trap in your throat as you see his face twist in uncertainty. “Nevermind.” You lowly remark. “Are you okay?” He asks. You give a petty nod, “Yeah… Can you make me some tea, please?” The wavering in your voice cracks his heart, “Of course…” he kisses your head before going to the kitchen. You keep at your distance, subtly cupping your raw neck. 

You know what you saw… you weren’t going bat shit crazy… it was there… was it a sign from Charline?... 

You lingered by the mailboxes as you watched Dan close by in the kitchen. “Hey, we have the whole space to ourselves…” He notes. You raise a brow at him, “And?” He shrugs chuckling, “and…” He approaches you slowly, clearly trying to be seductive. “We can throw a movie in? Just chill in the recording room, cuddle up?” “As long as it isn’t the last unicorn. You’ve force fed that movie to me one too many times.” 

He over exaggerates an offended expression, “Pardon me for introducing good cinema.” You laugh at his reaction, he smiles in return, wrapping his arms around your frame. “Almost done with your tea.” He hums. “Did Arin actually put that black light up?” He grins as he gives you a quick yet tasteful kiss, “If he was going to, he would’ve by now.” 

He releases you as he goes back to the kitchen to finish your tea. “Thr-” “Three packs of sugar, I know. You nearly wipe out the sugar supplies.” He teases. You wave your hand at him as you wait for him to finish up. “Here, babygirl.” You gag at his pet name. “Oh c’mon, it’s cute.” You shake your head rapidly. “Let’s not.” You giggle sipping your tea. 

Dan throws the gentleman mode in overdrive as he gracefully leads you to the room. Hell, he even throws a fat blanket on your laps as you adjust into the seat of the couch. “What movie?” He asks as he plucks up the PS4 controller. “What’s on netflix?” You ask sipping your tea. “I know that they have a whole flood of horrors.” You shuffle closer to him, tucking your head into his chest as he gladly accepts you into his arms, your curled up body between his long legs. 

After deciding on some random slasher, you were shocked that Dan never tried to make a move. Hell, this was such a good atmosphere for him to make ANY move-

Your hand slyly felt at his pockets for a ring case. Any move? 

Dan shifts slightly, your hand retreating back. “Hey, babe?” You look up at Dan. His eyes were tired yet swollen with love. Was this it? “Yeah?” You ask shyly dazed. He smiles as he runs his fingers through your hair. He was gonna say it, he’s gonna say it!

“I-” 

The mood dissolved in seconds at the sound of a hiss. 

“What the fuck was that…” Dan uttered hushed. 

“Dan?” “Sh..” You were quiet as he sat up, his hand carefully around you protectively. Another hiss lured Dan’s attention even further. He cautiously slid off the couch, looking around the room. “I don’t see anything…” He calls to you. The hiss sounds louder. Dan looks back to you. Why did it sound so lou-

You tremble. Your eyes almost too heavy with fear to even try and look down. You feel movement on the couch through your fingertips. “Dan…” You whimper. He peers over the sofa seeing the snake now slithering out of a crevice in the couch. How the fUCK did a snake get in there? 

Without thought, Dan snatched you up and ran you out of the room. “Why was there a SNAKE.” You snap. “HELL IF I KNOW.” he replies setting you down outside the room. He scoured the closet and pulled out a garbage bag. “I’ll just be a second, text Arin and tell him.” You nod as you watch Dan brave the beast and try to kidnap the wild animal.   
Of course some shit like this would happen… 

Why the hell a snake too, of all things?!

~

“I’m gonna shower.” You huff. Dan responded by dropping on the bed. You both were exhausted after the snake hunt. It nearly took half an hour to capture it in a bag and toss it outside. Dan fought you on the ‘just killing it’ option, so you went about the ‘rescue and release’ route for his sake. You sighed as you shut the bathroom door, you could’ve sworn he was going to ask too… hell… you were almost certain.

How he looked at you, he just… your soul sung when he was near. You loved him so damn much. You scratched at your neck, now almost completely healed. You began your showering routine, turning on the water and stripping down. As you peeled off your hoodie, you watched as the card fell from the pocket. You picked it up, curiously looking at it. 

Dan sat up as he suddenly realized how his mug was knocked over. He grabbed one of the towels from the dirty bin, cleaning up the mess. The hell? His mug of coffee was from that morning. This was when his eyes were also drawn to how a certain drawer was open. His body surged with chills as he looked inside…

Seeing your voodoo doll soaked in the spilled coffee.


	7. Rhiannon

(sometime a little over a year ago)

 

Arin closed his laptop, his lengthy hair combed back into a ponytail with his throbbing fingers from typing all day. His eyes avert to the knock on his open door, Suzy happily standing before him. "How's my boss man?" She grins. He gives a soft half smile as he rolls his neck, "In dire need of a massage." He chuckles through a moan. She makes her way to her husband, taking a seat on the edge of his desk as he reclines in his chair. His hand calmly rests on her knee as she sighs, "You feelin' better?" He only shrugs in return. Her head tilts as she purses her lip to the side, "I'm sorry... Maybe I can make a seasoned tea when we get home?" He nods softly, "I'd like that." They share a soft kiss before he collects his things and rises to his feet. He smiles as he follows his wife out of the office, slinging on his jacket as he flips the room's lights.

 

"You guys callin' it?" Dan asks, sliding his thick headphones down his neck. Arin exhales, a relaxed smile on his face. "Hell yeah, first time in a long time that i'm not the last out." he chuckles. "You headin' out soon?" Suzy asks as she turns off her computer monitor. Dan chews his cheek as his eyes subtly sweep over to your sewing room. "I think i'm gonna stick around..." he replies. Arin and Suzy play coy to the idea and give their goodbyes. "Cya, (y/n)!" Arin calls back to the small room. You lean back in your chair, only partially revealing yourself in the doorway as you wave back to the couple. "Have a good night, you two." After exchanging a final grin, they finally take off. 

 

And then it was just you and Dan. 

 

You and Dan had grown close over your time as head of the design crew. From playful banter, to deep conversations at the bar space and break room. You'd found yourself laughing in tears about as often as you'd be crying from heart to hearts. And after seeing how sluggish you seemed today, Dan figured you had a rough day. 

 

So he was dead set on giving you a good time in the short drive home he'd offer you. 

 

Surely enough, after an hour rolled by, he began to hear the starting sounds of you cleaning up your station. He took his time putting his stuff away, a careful eye on you to make sure you "ironically" were set to leave around the same time as he. As the lights flipped in your office, Dan was on his feet with his messenger bag strapped to him. "Hey!" he greeted upon seeing you make your exit. 

 

Your downcast eyes look up to him, doing their best to give a welcoming expression. You were still a wreck from your parents' split, (thank god Dan was there for you during that) and you yet again found yourself clouded with sadness and shame. Dan must've read you to filth that entire day because his returning look was more testing and stern, "How about you give me a real smile, _candy_." You scoff at him calling your bluff and punch his arm, "I said don't call me that, Avidan." He laughs as he rubs the tender spot. "Fine fine, let me make it up to you?" Your brow raises as your lips purse. "Define 'make it up'." You lead on. He dabbles his head back and forth as he averts his eyes to the ceiling, his shoulders shrugging as he tucks his hands into his deep jean pockets. "Well, I can bet my entire paycheck that you took another uber to work today." half of your lip tugs down as you sheepishly wince. 

 

"What of it..." You reply quietly. He smiles, his eyes finally landing on you. "Let me give you a ride home." You sigh, adjusting the strap on your purse. "Dan-" "Now before you say no... just know I am ENTIRELY volunteering and you will not be burdening me if you say yes." You sharply inhale. You know you've bummed rides off Dan before, but that didn't mean it didn't slightly ache inside of you that you were being a burden. 

 

"Come on... _you can have the aux-_ "

 

"I'm in." you bluntly reply. 

 

He gives a light giggle as he spins his lanyard on his finger. "After you then, m'lady." You groan as you make your way to the door, "Never say that again..." He snorts, "First Candy, now m'lady. Can't have any pet names?" "You got a shitty list to pick from." You tease. He raises his brows, "How about _babygi_ -" "Stop." You deadpan with a risen hand. 

 

~

 

You settle yourself into the car, easing your back into the leather seat as Dan joins you in the vehicle. "Haven't moved in the past week, right?" he jokes. You nod, "Same address." You reply. He buckles himself in as he kindly hands you the aux, "As promised." he hums. You pridefully take the cord as he starts up his car, backing out of the private lot. You shuffle through your songs as you let some random ones play in the meantime. Dan has an elbow perched against the door as he bites his thumb nail, his other hand poised on the wheel. He carefully eyes you every so often to see you biting at your lips while your eyes locked on the screen of your phone. "So you gonna talk about it?" he partially grumbles with his teeth still slightly focused on his nail. You looked up at him, your eyes emotionless. "about?" you trail. He finally gives you his full attention, his free hand dropping from his face to lazily hang. "You were clearly in a mood today, what's up?" He asks more knowingly. 

 

You try to think up a fib, just to purely dodge the topic. "I'm good, Dan." He rolls his eyes, "You can be honest with me. C'mon..." he pleas. You give it a silent minute before you decide to open up. "Just still fussy on the divorce..." You mumble. He nods softly, kinda expecting that answer. "I know it's gotta be heavy... but-just-just remember..." he places a gentle hand on yours, "You'll always have a family here too." You smile at his gesture, your lips resisting the soft tug to smile.

 

But your ears suddenly perk up as a guitar strums on the radio. You can't help but look at your screen, realizing Rhiannon was playing. You suddenly felt a joyful bubble in the pit of your stomach at the song. Dan grins seeing you briskly turn up the radio. "What- you like Stevie Nicks?" He asks. You scoff, "She's a legend, Avidan." You snort. "And you called me a dinosaur for liking Rush?" He jeers playfully. "No, I called you a dinosaur because you are an old man. Now sSHHH." You happily sing along to the song over the radio, Dan doing his best to keep his eyes on the road and off of the car show you were giving. 

 

"Stevie shocks me, didn't think you'd be into that sound." He admits, finally allowing himself to glance at you. You roll your eyes, "I like a lot of sounds, just not country. That's a no go." He nods slowly in agreement. "It sucks though, cos it seems like the only people who like Fleetwood Mac or Stevie are just chain-smokers or wannabe witches.  I mean I get it, her songs have like a mystic vibe to them. Like, have you just sat down and listened to her? It sounds like magic. Like, sure I only heard about her from mom, but seriously... like just-Dan are you listening?" 

 

Dan blinks out of his trance. He just then realized he was smiling at you while he listened to you ramble. His heart pulsed as he felt his face flush. "Y-yeah, sorry. Keep rambling." He jokes. Your smile drops and you jokingly slap his arm. He laughs with a hiss of pain. "Why are you so AGGRESSIVE." he whines. "pussy.." you mumble. He grins as he looks back at the road. Its quiet for a second... until you hear a certain warm voice join in on the radio. You look back at Dan, who is giving the most smug smile as he sings along to the song. You only smile back in response, happily singing out the rest of the song with him. Sure, you sounded like a sick cat compared to Dan's angelic vocals, but it was still a beautiful moment. You loved how close you were with Dan, and this only confirmed you'd made the right choice in choosing him as your best friend. You denied the butterflies you felt, assuming they were from the moment and nothing more.

 

Dan however realized... he was falling for you... and _hard_.

 

He was so wrapped up in you that he didn't even realize he missed his turn like, 4 times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet, finally getting back to this story. promise the chapters will get longer.
> 
> Fun fact: I was named after that fleetwood mac song Cos my mom thought she said "breanna" not Rhiannon and was like "oh wait i like that name" so thanks stevie.


End file.
